


Experimental

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [34]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, just g here, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: G!Sans has been noticing a change in his cute little borrower...





	Experimental

“REPORTS OF A TERRIFYING BEAST INVADING OUR CITY’S SCIENCE LABS AND RESEARCH FACILITIES CONTINUE TO ESCALATE!”

G sighed, rolling his eyes and petting the borrower stretched out on his chest. Another crazy news story.

But his borrower looked and stiffened when they saw the pictures of the creature, which, to G, resembled an amalgamate of some kind. It was parts of various animals and humanoid bits squished together in a twisted mosaic.

He scanned their soul in worry, and found guilt and anger there. Why guilt though? He knew his little sweetheart would be mad that people were being hurt but…guilt?

“Hey, babe, you wanna play 20 questions?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

They squeaked and curled their tail in on themselves. “O-okay…”

He starts off easy, “What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?” and “Who’s your favorite celebrity?” kind of things. But then he gets closer to his point, “How’s your day been?” and “What did you think of the news anchor’s new haircut?”

Answering reluctantly, the borrower got more tense the closer he came. And they nearly bolted at question twenty, “Why is your soul guilty about that creature attacking scientists?”

“I want to stop now,” they blurt out, running quickly back into their mousehole behind the sofa.

G frowns and looks after them, but there’s nothing he can do. He’s not going to force them to tell him something so clearly upsetting.

—

G had been so tired that day, he’d forgotten to take off his lab coat. He worked with his brother on some very experimental machinery and the coat protected his clothes from any blowback or exhaust dust, but now…ugh. He’d take it back tomorrow.

Opening the door, he called, “babe, i’m home.”

His borrower came running out of the kitchen, “Darling I-” They stopped and whined, eyes big as saucers while their pupils shrunk to pinpricks. 

“babe?” G was worried now, seeing them visibly shaking. He came closer and they jerked suddenly. Their flesh began to swell and twist, making the skeletal monster back off. Limbs of various descriptions sprouted and wild glassy eyes stared at him, swiping with a gnarled claw. He dodged, but the hem of his coat is shredded.

He threw the coat away, as it hindered his movement, and was amazed when the creature that was his S/O suddenly went after the coat. While it shredded the garment, G scanned their soul. There. Still his sweet borrower beneath, but nothing except fear and rage inside. They were basically in a panic attack.

there wasn’t enough room in the house for this, but G didn’t have a choice. If anyone else saw them this way, they’d call the police or hurt them. He had to talk them down.

“darling, stop this! It’s just me! No one is going to hurt you.”

They gave a garbled screech and kept destroying the coat, which was mere ribbons now.

“is it the coat? is that what set you off? babe, who did this to you?” He begged softly, slinking closer since they were distracted.

More terrifying noises came from the creature, and their soul was beginning to calm as the hated fabric was turned to so much confetti.

“just try to relax, sweetie. it’s just me, after all. no worries here.” Just a bit closer.

The creature turned around and faced him, a heartbreaking scrambled whine coming from it, and then he pounced. It was easy enough as the rage was gone from them, and one he pinned them with magic, the mutated flesh began to shrink and shrivel.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough his sweet borrower was lying beneath his hands, unconscious and clearly weak.

“aw babe….” he sighs, picking them up tenderly and kissing their heated form. “c’mon…you’re staying with me for a while.”

Carefully, he slid them into his mouth and swallowed, staying in place until he felt them drop to the bottom. They’d heal from…whatever that was more quickly and he’d be able to keep an eye on their stats.

——————

The next day, and G finally felt his borrower stirring inside him. “you up, babe? been out for a whole day.”

“What?” came the uncertain reply. “What happened? When did I get in here?”

He sighed and leaned back on the sofa, hand sliding slowly over the nervous fluttering of their body inside. “you turned, babe. that creature on the news….i got to see it up close.”

All movement ceased and they went absolutely quiet.

“babe?” G queried, worried anew.

“I…I escaped.” They stammer, then spill out words, “I was born in a cage and experimented on. A-all my life I was poked and prodded and…a-and they made me…m-made me into that.”

He felt his eye lights go out as they continued, “I got out one day, m-managed to slip under a door and run. And then I found you,” the desperate, mournful tenderness in their voice burned across his soul. “I found you and I thought I’d be okay. But I….I kept seeing them when I’d be walking. Th-the scientists and…I can’t….I didn’t mean to hurt people. I don’t WANT to hurt people. But I’m so afraid of them a-and when I’m afraid I….I change.”

They’re curled against the front of his stomach, shaking and sobbing, “I love you so much, G. Please don’t…d-don’t take me back. I-I’ll be good, I’m sorry.”

Both his hand rested over them as he pushed in gently, making sure they felt him, “babe, don’t…i’d never throw you under the bus that way. i love you, too, and i won’t ever blame you for something you can’t control. it’s okay. we’ll figure something out. you’re safe.”

It didn’t matter how long it took, G was going to make SURE that his sweetheart never had to fear again.

—-

It took a while, but G came home one day whistling.

His lovely little one was in the kitchen, very slowly trying to help with dishes, and asked, “What’s so good, sweetheart?”

He chuckled, sweeping them up and kissing them over their whole body. “let me take you in and i’ll tell you. deal?”

They giggled, nuzzling into his kissing, “Okay, okay. Just because I love you.”

He purred softly before lapping them up. This time he could play with the a bit, pushing them around gently to get them laughing more. But he really wanted to tell them the news, so he gulped them down after a moment.

They squeaked adorably when they landed, then crawled to the back and lean against his spine. The sensation was heavenly, and he smirked at their excited call, “Okay, ready! Tell me!”

G rested his elbows on the counter, kicking back a bit, “so….you know how you told me why you don’t like labcoats, yeah?”

“Oh…yes.” They sag slightly, and G is quick to finish his statement.

“well, they’ve all been arrested and the lab shut down.”

“What?!” the borrower jumped up, then quickly lost their balance. “G, you…you actually…th-they’re gone?”

“Every one. Unethical experimentation, kidnapping, torture, you name it, they’re charged.” He cooed softly to them, “i’m not lettin’ the people who hurt you get away, babe. You’re safe now.”

They made their way to the front and snuggled into him, softly crying and hiccuping as they did so, “G, you…I can’t….thank you!”

His fingers slid softly over them, soothing those grateful tears away, “you don’t need to thank me. i’d do a lot more to make you happy, darling. just relax and enjoy the good news.”

The two of them were deliriously happy, and justice had finally been done.


End file.
